In Love We Trust
by Chartruese
Summary: Sequel to Rain of Passion. Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda have been happily living together since the curse was lifted. But what happens when one surprising moment can change everything? What will happen to Kyo and Tohru's relationship? Can it survive and stand the test of time? Stick around & find out. *title changed*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**

**Note: ****First chapter! Woo. Added a few last touches to this.**

* * *

A cool winter breeze crept through the room as Kyo and Tohru lay there, in each other's arms, still in awe of what transpired the night before. The afterglow of lovemaking so beautiful and magical, they were both at a loss for words. Tohru turned to face her peaceful lover, who was still sleeping. Slowly realizing the time, she got up, only to have a arm wrap around her waist and pull her down on the bed again.

"Where are you going," Kyo asked her, with curiosity and a soft smile on his face, well aware that if she left the room, he would wonder and worry.

"I was just going to make some breakfast," Tohru said, in her usual cheerful mood. Kyo started to get out of bed and turned to her.

"You stay in bed. Rest. I'll cook," Kyo said as he leaned in to kiss Tohru's lips and went downstairs.  
"I'm very lucky he's changed," Tohru thought to herself, the thoughts soon interrupted as she heard a crash downstairs.

"Uh... She's not going to be very happy with me," Kyo thought as he looked at the messy kitchen.

"What did you do now, you stupid cat," an all too familiar voice shouted as Kyo turned around. Yuki was there, with Shigure.

"I didn't do anything, you damn rat! Why don't you mind your own business and go bother someone else," Kyo said as he tried to punch Yuki.

"Now now, you two. Let's not destroy the house with Tohru in it." Shigure said as he managed to pull Yuki and Kyo apart again.

"I was only coming to see how Tohru was doing. But if that stupid cat is here, I'll have no choice as to come back later." Yuki said, slightly annoyed that he had no luck.

"Don't come back, damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed as he slammed the door.

Shigure said his goodbyes for now and left as well. Kyo managed to clean the kitchen before Tohru came down. After he made breakfast, Tohru awoke. As soon as she came down, Kyo hugged her and told her to close her eyes. Doing so, she was led by Kyo into the kitchen and sat on a pillow. Opening her eyes, her heart soon filled with delight and happiness.

"This is wonderful, Kyo," Tohru said, unable to contain her joy that the man she loves cleaned a kitchen all by himself.

* * *

AN: Well, that's the first chapter! I think I'm going to rate this M for lemons in later chapters. Plus swearing, a little violence and other topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bittersweet Surprise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**

**Note: Wow. A good first chapter, I could get used to this, haha.**

* * *

Kyo made lunch and dinner that very same day, so he wouldn't have Tohru go through the trouble.

"I'm home," Tohru exclaimed as she walked through the door. Kyo peeked from inside the study room and popped his head back in. Tohru was unaware of what he was studying as she made her way up to her room for a quick bath.

"I hope she likes diamond rings... I can't imagine my life without her. I never imagined that the first day she came in that door, she would slowly heal all my pain, show me how to love and accept me for me." Kyo said to himself as he looked at the engagement ring he was given to by Shigure.

**_-start flashback sequence-_**  
_"What do I need this stupid thing for?" Kyo spat out as he stared coldly at Shigure. _

_"Ah, so you don't know then! That's given to someone you love and want to marry!" Shigure said as he patted Kyo on the back and happily skipped off. _

_Kyo looked at the ring and stuffed the box in his pocket, believing at the time he had no use for it. _  
**_-end flashback sequence- _**

Kyo started to get a dreamy look in his eyes but was soon interrupted by Tohru's voice. "Kyo, you ok..? It's getting late and you haven't come down fo..."

Kyo walked over and put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm fine. I promise." Kyo said as he held her hand in his and kissed her gently on the lips.

_Soon enough, I'll be even more fine. With you as my fiancé and wife soon after, I'll never have to worry about anything else. I love you, my angel,_ Kyo thought to himself as he took Tohru in his arms and slowly danced with her throughout the night. As the sun went down, Kyo and Tohru went to bed and slept peacefully.

Morning came and Tohru woke up first. Walking into the bathroom, Tohru didn't feel very good. Kyo was still asleep so she walked to the corner market and soon bumped into Kisa.

"Sissy!" Kisa yelled happily as she hugged Tohru tightly.

Kisa looked up and saw Tohru was ready to hurl in the store. They quickly rushed to the store bathroom and spent the next 15 minutes in there before coming out.

"Sissy, are you pregnant?" Kisa asked curiously as she and Tohru stopped in front of the pregnancy tests. Tohru purchased five different pregnancy tests and went with Kisa to go back home. Upon arriving home, Tohru was greeted by a very worried Kyo and visibly annoyed Hiro.

"You ran off with Kisa again, you bitch," Hiro started to say before Kyo lifted him up by his shirt.

"Kyo, put him down," Tohru said.

"Fine." Kyo said, slightly irritated and storming inside to cool off.

Kisa and Tohru went inside to test, while Hiro left to go home. Once inside Kisa and Tohru went inside her room while Tohru went inside her bathroom to follow the test instructions while Kyo sat by her door, wanting to know why she quickly went to her room with Kisa without saying where she went or why she left while he was sleeping. Tohru finally comes out and sits on the bed. After waiting two minutes, she and Kisa go see the test result. After seeing a positive result, Tohru goes to her bed and sits down.

"Wow. Kyo and I are going to be parents," Tohru said.

"Sissy is going to make a wonderful mother!" Kisa said as she danced around happily.

_I sure hope so. I sure hope so..._ Tohru thought to herself, dreading telling Kyo out of fear on how he would take the news.

* * *

AN: wasn't expecting that one, were you? I'm not sure how well I can make Tohru act pregnant in this story. But I'll damn well do my best. As for Hiro calling Tohru a bitch... Well, told you this was going to be a little AU/OOC.

Next chapter: Will Tohru have the courage to tell Kyo she's pregnant with their first child? How will he handle it? Will he stay or go? Or will she? And most importantly, why the fuck am I still awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Something In Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**

**Note: Appearences from Kisa, Hiro and Shigure. Tohru finding out she's pregnant with her first child. Hiro calling Tohru a bitch. Loving writing this story so far!**

* * *

Tohru went downstairs to make dinner and saw Kyo there watching TV. As Kyo went over to go hug Tohru, she saw him heading towards her and she ran towards the door to go outside and left quickly.

"I can't do this...I can't tell him I'm pregnant. I don't want to disappoint him or make him constantly worry about me. I'll just go to Kisa's house or Arisa's place," Tohru said as she started to cry at the thought of being pregnant.

Kyo noticed Tohru's lengthy absence and decided to call her friends. Arisa, Hana or Kisa haven't seen or heard from Tohru.

"You haven't? Ok, thanks." Kyo said as he hung up the phone, growing more upset that his angel has not come home yet. _Where did you go? I miss you. I wish you would just tell me why you left me. Do you not love me anymore?_ Kyo thought as he broke down in tears, not knowing what to do.

Tohru finally arrived at a old building. She knocked on the door and a female voice was heard.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice asked.

"It's me, Tohru. I need a place to stay for a few days..." Tohru said as she collapsed on the ground, crying a lot.

Arisa opened the door, gathered a visibly upset Tohru to her and closed the door behind them.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Arisa shouted, nearly choking on her food.

"I'm pregnant. I don't know what to tell Kyo. I don't want to make him constantly worry about me. I love him. I But I'm scared. I don't know how he'll react to the news." Tohru said as she finally managed to stop crying.

Kyo was walking around the city, asking people if they saw her, offering a picture to those who asked about her appearance. Finally, after awhile of asking, he stopped in front of a building that was the last supposed place she'd been seen at. Knocking at the door, Arisa asked the same question.

"Who is it...? Well, I'm waiting, you asshole," Arisa said, starting to lose patience.

"It's me, Kyo. I know Tohru is in there. She left so suddenly. It hurts. I was so sure she loved me. I don't know why she left me. But I miss you and if you decide to never see me again, I understand." Kyo said, fighting desperately to hold back the raw emotion he felt at the thought of spending his life without Tohru.

Arisa and Tohru both looked at each other surprised. Arisa looked out of the window and saw Kyo was gone. Tohru knew she had to go home and explain everything to Kyo. After hugging Arisa goodbye for now and being told to take care of herself and her baby and that she would visit soon, Tohru left to go back home.

Kyo sat on the steps and was growing more worried and upset. Tohru finally made it home and saw Kyo on the steps. Walking over towards him, Kyo saw her and ran over to her.

"Why... Why did you fucking leave me? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Do you still love me?" Kyo asked as he could no longer hold back all that he felt and cried into her shirt. Tohru started to cry as well.

"I'm pregnant...I'm sorry I ran away. I was too afraid of your reaction. I didn't want to worry you, disappoint you or make you worried about me. Running away was a mistake. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Tohru asked, worried that he would say no.

"Oh Tohru... Don't you ever worry about those things with me, you understand? Of course I forgive you. I always will. As for the pregnancy, it's unexpected but I'm okay with it." Kyo said as he remembered the engagement ring and decided it was now or never. "Tohru, my angel. I know this is really unexpected but I saw no better moment. There's no one else I want to spend my life with. I want to grow old with you. I love you, Tohru Honda. Will you marry me?"

A very happy Tohru said yes and he slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

AN: WOOO! I'm quite happy with how this chapter came out! Hopefully I managed to make the characters seem as little AU/OOC as I could. Meh. It's hard when I have so many ideas for this story. Trying so hard to make them all fit together and work.

Next chapter: 5 week pregnant Tohru and a very ecstatic Kyo! What are the next few months going to be like with wedding planning AND a baby on the way? Will they have to postpone or cancel their wedding? Can Kyo deal with Tohru's constant "needs" during pregnancy? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4: Afternoon Loving**

******Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**  


**Note: I know I was SUPPOSED to write about the wedding planning and other things I said I would last chapter, but I got so wrapped up in writing this lemon that I kind of really forgot about it. The fifth and sixth chapters will have everything, and I do mean everything, in it. Along with a few surprises!**

* * *

It was a gorgeous winter afternoon as Kyo and Tohru cleaned out the guest bedroom so it could serve as the baby's nursery. Tohru was 5 weeks and 1 day pregnant. As Tohru tried to open the window, she was getting frustrated, "Why can't I open the fucking window? Argh!"

Kyo came in the room and saw Tohru on the floor, crying inconsolably. Kyo sighed as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms to get her to stop crying. _Nine__ months...This is going to be a long journey,_ Kyo thought to himself.

Tohru finally managed to stop crying and go take a long bath. Kyo decided he would go join Tohru and silently crept in the bathroom and started to undress. His long member growing hard. Tohru had fallen asleep and Kyo got inside of the tub quietly. Careful not to move Tohru too much, he sat down besides her in the warm water. Tohru slowly woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"K...Kyo?" Tohru asked, surprised that she was no longer alone.

Kyo responded by kissing her on the neck and massaging the inside of her thighs. Tohru moaned as he was massaging very close to her core.

"Kyo... I can't stop if you keep going. And what about the baby?" Tohru asked, growing more and more aroused.

"I'll be gentle and slow with you." Kyo said, a passionate love burning inside of him and blood rushing to his nether regions.

As he stopped massaging her thighs, he poked a finger inside her core, making her moan more. Kyo had one finger inside her, stroking the outside of her dripping wet and hot core and started to massage her breasts. Still kissing her neck, Kyo flipped over to the front and helped her out of the tub. He carried her to the bed and laid her down on the bed they shared. As he got on top of her and started to push inside of Tohru, she got scared and stopped him. Still unsure, Kyo took her hands in his and told her everything would be okay. Tohru felt at ease with his words and let him continue. Kyo grew longer and harder because of the feeling of being inside of Tohru. Tohru, however, got scared again and started to walk out of the room.

"Tohru... I know you're scared about the baby. But please... I won't hurt you or the baby. I just want to make sweet, beautiful love to you." Kyo said as he softly kissed her mouth, laid her back down and pushed inside her again.

As Tohru laid there, you could hear their hearts beat together. Kyo was nearing climax, as he slowly sped up his pumping inside Tohru. She was nearing climax as well. As Kyo sped up, Tohru found herself moaning Kyo's name and begging him to finish. Hearing her cries out of sheer pleasure, he burst. So did she. All over each other as Kyo fell on top of Tohru, both amazed at the impact of their love making.

"I love you, Kyo."

"I love you too, Tohru."

They fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

AN: woo! I did not have confidence in being able to write a good enough lemon with Tohru in the first few weeks of pregnancy and Kyo. I'm getting back into writing slowly but surely. I'm open to criticism btw.

Next chapter: All about Tohru, Kyo & their baby. The expecting parents question their ability to handle raising a baby without their parents around to help or offer advice. Plus more pregnancy hormones, cravings and a possible decision that could change everything for better or worse. Plus wedding planning galore!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Please Don't Leave Me**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**

**Note: The wedding is being planned. Everyone is so still excited!**

* * *

5 weeks, 7 days in this pregnancy. That's what today was to Tohru. As she counted down the hours until Kyo would be home. Just last week, Kyo had picked out a white tuxedo to go with Tohru's wedding dress. The maid of honor and best man each picked out something in ice blue. The bridesmaids and groomsmen picked out something in Christmas tree green. As Tohru looked forward to cake testing, food testing, looking at shoes, and everything else next week, she couldn't help but feel stressed.

_Sigh. When will Kyo be home? I really need him... _Tohru thought as she laid on the couch. Fatigued, nauseous, sore, and just feeling blah.

The door finally opened as Tohru tiredly waved from the couch.

"Hi honey, are you feeling ok?" Kyo asked as he took off his winter clothes and got into more comofortable clothes.

"I need some food. Sleep would be nice too. This nausea can go away though." Tohru said, as she ran for the toilet yet again.

Kyo picked up the phone and ordered Chinese food. Tohru stared at him as he made the order.

"Chinese? I don't want Chinese food. I want chicken noodle soup with pickles."

Kyo sighed. "Fine. I'll cancel the order and go to get the soup and pickles."

Kyo started to head towards the door when Tohru stopped him.

Both knew what the other was thinking. Tohru stood there, waiting for Kyo to say something.

"Ok, you can come along. Try not to cry in the store though..." Kyo said as he walked out of the door, knowing he would soon wish he left his fiancé at home.

In the store, Kyo was getting the soup and pickles when he saw other items in the cart.

"Ice cream? Hot sauce? Chocolate cake? Lime pudding? Whipped cream? A frozen pizza? Don't tell me..." Kyo had a sinking feeling that Tohru would eat some of these foods together.

Tohru smiled and nodded as she stood there, content.

Deciding to hold back his thoughts of disgust at the unique food choices, he quickly dashed to the register and left the store in embarrassment. Once home, Kyo started to cook as he heard an all too familiar sound. Tohru over the toilet, feeling highly nauseous.

Kyo was at the bathroom door in five seconds flat.

"Uh... Do you want me to go to the store and may..."

Tohru vomitied and finally spoke.

"NO AND GET LOST! I'M FINE."

Kyo headed back to the kitchen.

_Nine months of mood swings, weird food cravings, ugh. Regretting getting her pregnant a little._

Kyo thought as he went outside for a bit.

Tohru sat on the couch as she thought of how life was changing for her.

_I did not think for a million years that I would be where I am today. I really am blessed and grateful__that I have the guy I love and a child on the way as well._

Kyo soon came back inside and joined Tohru on the couch.

Kissing her forehead, the air was clear for a few minutes.

"It's nice. Loving you and our baby." Tohru said as she leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Maybe, but this whole pregnancy thing is not what I imagined it to be. I don't know, maybe we should take a break from everything. Is this pregnancy really what we want? What if we aren't good parents?" Kyo said, realizing it was too late to take back his words.

Tohru rushed out of the house, crying as she ran to the park to think.

_Tohru... Damnit all. Wish you wouldn't do this. I hate myself. Come back, please... Don't leave me. I didn't mean to sound like I don't want this baby and you. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. Stay..._

Kyo soon found a tearful Tohru on a park bench.

"What... I didn't mean to disappoint you by getting pregnant. I'm sorry..."

Turning to Tohru, he picked her up off the park bench, held her close to him and carried her home.

"Tohru... I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to raise our kid together. I know we can work this out."

Tohru stood there, silently, for a few minuses. Then decided it would be best to stay and work out their problems. Taking Kyo's hand, she felt a relief that he wasn't going anywhere. Tohru and Kyo soon started to walk home, hand in hand.

_I'm going to to my best and try my hardest not to screw up anymore. I have heaven right here. Everywhere I look, everywhere I go. I see her face and I hear her voice. I love her more and more each day, even when I didn't think it was possible. _

AN: I'm going to try to do a chapter each day. It all depends on my mood, energy, time how much free time I have. But mostly, it's all based on my creative energy and how many ideas I can think of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Underneath The Moonlit Sky**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**

**Note: Throwing another possible lemon in here for y'all. J/K, I'm on the fence about the lemon. **

* * *

As they came home that night, Kyo snuck towards the kitchen and started making a late snack ready for the two of them. As Kyo made smoothies and brought them up to the room, Tohru was already wearing some very attractive lingerie. Kyo nearly fell over with the tray of the smoothies on the floor.

Managing to catch himself, he sat by Tohru and tried to hide his growing erection. Turning to face her, he slowly kissed her. Wanting to take it slow and make it last, he held her as he moved his kisses down to her neck. Hearing a moan escape her, he started to rub the new found wet spot on her underwear gently.

After hearing another moan, Kyo started to kiss Tohru's neck more. In turn, she started to grow wet from his actions. Unable to stay still for much longer, she squirmed, letting him know she was ready for him. As he stripped, he felt his long and hard member start to leak and did all he could to stay in control.

_Oh Tohru... The passion, ecstasy and powerful desire you give me is enough to last a lifetime. I love you so, so much... _

Kyo thought to himself as he helped Tohru out of her lingerie and got next to her in their bed. Once next to her, he couldn't stop his hands from wandering all over her body. As he put a finger inside her, she yelped in pain. The finger was soon replaced by his warm tongue.

As the moonlight flooded their dimly lit bedroom, the warmth of their loving was enough to fill the room up. As Kyo tasted her from the inside. She was wanting to come together with him. She wanted their bodies to become one, sooner rather then later.

As he grew harder, he took his tongue out and finally went inside her. Relieving that aching he felt to be inside her and feel her wet. He started to moan as well. Their bodies finally coming together as one. Kyo wanted more as did Tohru. Kyo slowly sped up going in and out of Tohru, her juices dripping down his manhood, as they started to mix as he came little by little.

Kyo was losing control, so was Tohru. Tohru felt herself wanting to finish. The feeling of her lover inside her was enough to push her over the edge. As she came closer, she grabbed on to one of his hands and held it tight, letting Kyo know she couldn't hold back anymore. He let her finish, before flooding her with all he had.

"I love you, Kyo. This was amazing." Tohru said with love in her eyes.

"I love you too, Tohru. It sure was..." Kyo said as he was satisfied with how the night went.

As he softened, he pulled out and rolled off of her. As he laid next to her, holding her tenderly after their love making. Both smiling softly at each other, Tohru inched closer to Kyo and laid her head on his chest. Running his fingers through her long hair, they drifted off to sleep.

AN: Finally did it! After 5 hours, several times of ff refreshing the page and me losing the story (and no, I'm posting this from my iPhone so it's hard.), and trying to come up with ideas, I'm saying this chapter is DONE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sunshine And Rain**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross.**

**Note: Back on the fiction bandwagon! A couple of new characters. Sorry for just throwing them in like that. But I refused to let the idea escape meh! Lol. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

As the sunlight came through the window, Tohru woke up and went to the washroom. Soon after, she started going through her closet. The weather was nice today and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

Tohru decided she and Kyo were going to the beach today. As she pulled out a bikini and tried it on, she spotted Kyo, who was finally up.

"Oh! Kyo. How does this bikini look on me? It doesn't make me look fat, right?"

Kyo stared at her, not quite sure why she was asking such a thing. But quickly remembered she was in the early months of pregnancy.

"No, of course not. You look amazing."

Tohru knew as soon as Kyo said that, she then had nothing to worry about.

Kyo had a look of sweetness on his face. There was nothing like this. The days and nights where there were no mood swings or tears. Not that he didn't mind it much. Hardly at all. He loved her. All of her.

As they walked towards the beach and found a spot, they were greeted by a stranger who sat next to them. The lady appeared pregnant. About the same months Tohru was in through her pregnancy.

"Hi. I noticed you're pregnant as well. My name is Jerri. What are your names?" Jerri asked as she put on sunglasses and say down on her towel.

"Oh, I'm Tohru, and this is my fiancé, Kyo. Yes, I'm six weeks pregnant."

"That's great. Pregnancy is a lovely thing, isn't it? This is my first child. My boyfriend's over there. His name is Robin. We're both 24. We've known each other since 14 years of age. Looking at you two, you must both be 20, right?" Jerri asked as she took a sip of her cold tea.

"Ah, yes. We're both 20. We're excited to have our first child!" Tohru said as she laid out a beach towel and began to say down.

"Well I can tell you that I have a feeling we're going to get along great and be good friends. Tell me. What are you and Kyo doing tonight? I know it's probably too soon to ask this of you, but I made reservations for four at a theater performance, but my other two friends had a family emergency tonight and let me know they can't make it. So, would you be interested in coming?" Jerri asked as she took another sip of her cold tea.

"Sure. We'd love to come! I'll have to find something to wear. But we'll be there." Tohru said as she stood up and shook the sand off her hair.

Jerri wrote down the information for the night they all would go to the theater.

Tohru took the note from her and Kyo and her said their goodbyes for now.

As Tohru and Kyo walked home from the beach, Tohru couldn't help but feel off. Something about Kyo's current quietness made her start to worry. It was different without his curse there anymore. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking at the moment. And there they were. In the middle of the sandy road. Staring at each other. Both unsure of what the other was thinking. A wave of nervousness, fear, and intense tension filled the air.

"Tohru, I'm not sure if I'll make a good father... I admit it. I'm scared of this whole pregnancy journey." Kyo said as he looked down at his feet, trying not to let her see the look of worry on his face.

"Kyo... What are you saying...? I thought you we..." Kyo started to walk away from her.

"I'm going home... We'll talk when you get there. Bye." Kyo said as Tohru tried to make sense of what just happened. As he was further down the road, Jerri and Robin saw the whole thing. Jerri sat by Tohru and held her in her arms.

"It'll be ok, dear. He just needs time to think. When I looked into his heart and soul, I saw a man who doesn't think he's worthy to be a father."

Later that afternoon, as she came home, she found the house quiet. That scared her. On the kitchen counter, she saw a note from Kyo.

_"Dear Tohru,_

_I'm out getting groceries. I apologize for leaving you earlier at the beach. I think we need to talk. About us. I'm not sure I want to stay and be a father to your baby. That's why we need to talk. Love you, Kyo."_

After she was done, she sat down at the table and started crying. In a moment, she called Jerri to have come over and talk to her.

Kyo walked home and saw there was a strange car parked. As he walked inside, he was greeted by a loud slap across the face from Jerri, and a crying Tohru.

"Don't want to be a father, huh? Don't know if you won't be scared of having a child to take care of, huh? What are you? A man or a fucking mouse? STOP DRAGGING A WOMAN AROUND AND CAUSING HER STRESS WHEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE, YOU JERK! If you love her like you tell her you do, you wouldn't be fucking doubting yourself and making her cry." Jerri said, looking at her new friend and relating to her troubles.

Kyo fell to his knees and felt the large red mark on his face. He knew Jerri was right. That he shouldn't be doubting himself and taking out on Tohru and their unborn baby.

"You're right. I was acting foolish and a little bit selfish. Raising a child scares me. My mother always told me she loved me, but I knew better." Kyo said as he started to cry himself. The whole room was thick with an uncertainty.

"Listen, kid. Don't be a failure to your child. That was the mistake my parents made. Always absorbed in their businesses and social lives. Always telling me they were there for me. But they weren't." Jerri said as she stood up.

"Tohru. I expect to see you and Kyo at the theater tonight. I think we should move past this and get to know each other better. No secrets, nothing." Jerri said, starting to smile a little.

AN: Next chapter is... Somewhat of a secret. Focusing on the pregnancy and wedding stuff, plus some ideas thrown in as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill. **

**Author's Note: When I first wrote this story, I had the intention of this being a sequel to my last story, Rain Of Passion, but now I might do a third story after this, to explain Tohru's and Kyo's life with a newborn baby. Having reviews would be nice, but I'm not mad if I don't get any. I'm just happy to be writing this story. **

**Note: Too many ideas. Expect this chapter to be sentimental/ romantic.**

* * *

The afternoon soon turned into night as Tohru started to make dinner, only to have Kyo stop her and hold her hands. Kyo pulled her in for a hug and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

_You mean the world to me. Please realize I mean no harm behind my words sometimes. I love you too much and would die without you. Everyday with you is like heaven. Your voice, your touch, everything about you brings me happiness. Since the day we first met, to the day you saw me in my true form, to the day of your accident and me begging you to live, to the day of my curse breaking, those moments I hold close to me. Funny how someone I didn't know at the start would be the person I'd fall in love with and still be with to this day. _

_"_You don't have to cook. I made reservations at this place I heard that was great."Kyo said as he blushed. He had never ate out at a fancy restaurant before. But he was desperate to make it up to Tohru for yesterday. He really did want a child. And now that Tohru was pregnant, he wanted more then ever to prove to Jerri and her boyfriend, Robin, that he was going to be a man about raising their child once it was born.

As they walked out of their home, they were stopped by Kisa and Hiro. Kisa, like always, clung to Tohru's shirt and looked up at her.

"Still so cute!" Tohru exclaimed as she hugged Kisa close to her. Hiro looked to the side, wishing it was him on the receiving end of their hug.

"She insisted she stop by. By the way, I heard you're pregnant? Congrats. Kisa told me that very same afternoon she found out. Be careful though, okay? We'd all be very worried if something were to happen to you and.. well, just be careful." Hiro said as he and Kisa waved their goodbyes and went back home.

Tohru and Kyo started walking again when they heard a familiar voice. It was Jerri and her quiet boyfriend, Robin.

"Hey! Glad seeing you two on the path. Are you going to that restaurant too? Maybe we can get an adjoining table." Jerri said loudly as she laughed softly.

Inside the restaurant, the four of them sat down at a table. But not before Jerri slapped the table and practically broke a glass with how loud she was being.

"I apologize for Jerri's behavior... You see, she's a librarian for her career, but she also referees for the girl's soccer team when she can. Hence her...unique nature." Robin said as he covered Jerri's mouth with his hand.

"Honey... Shut the fuck up. Right now. Do you have any idea where the hell we are?" Robin asked, a little irritated that he might have to bribe Jerri with sex in order to get her to lower her voice in the restaurant.

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE WE ARE. HELLO, WE'RE HUNGRY AND TWO OF US ARE PREGNANT! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME DAMN SERVICE AROUND HERE? JESUS CHRIST." Jerri screamed as Robin sighed and rubbed his temple, getting a migraine from the scene. Kyo and Tohru just looked at each other and sighed as well.

"Ok, that's it. We're going. I'm not going to get thrown out of this restaurant as well." Robin said, as he grabbed Jerri by her arm and dragged her out of there.

Once outside, Jerri stared at the ground while Robin walked over towards Kyo and Tohru to apologize once again.

"I'm sorry... As you can see, she's a real handful. I'll have to make it up to you sometime. I have your number. See you two around soon." Robin said as he smiled and walked off. Jerri in tow.

"You REALLY have to control how you act...you know that right?" Robin asked his girlfriend, who appeared to be deep in thought, as she ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and sighed. Robin then ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed as well.

"I know I have to control my behavior.. I'm the worst girlfriend a guy could ask for, huh? It's just hard for me... I had no real support or guidance from my parents growing up. They were always busy with their careers, traveling, entertaining, going out to fancy parties, coming home at 1-2 in the morning and leaving again in 4-5 hours. I always wanted to spend time with them, but they thought otherwise.. So I did things my own way, not caring if I got into trouble at school. They would always threaten to call my parents for my verbal outbursts in class. I didn't care. My parents wouldn't listen anyway. They were off doing whatever. Crazy, huh?" Jerri said, as a sadness began to overwhelm her as she took off her heels and began to walk.

Robin stared at her as she walked. The woman he loved actually opened up to him. A moment that was rare.

"You're not the worst girlfriend... When I first met you when we were both 14, I admit it, at a distance, I thought you were a obnoxious, stubborn little bitch who wouldn't shut up. But that was before we really got to know each other. Hell, I still think you're loud. But would I change you? Hell no. You'll always be the woman I love. And that's the truth, Jerri Elaine Walters." Robin said as he went to hug Jerri, only swooping her down and kissing her on the lips.

"Ooh... I love you too Robin Bryan Jennings." Jerri said as they walked home.

As Kyo and Tohru walked home, Tohru managed to step in a hole and twist her ankle. Seeing her fall, Kyo lifted her up and carried her home, in his arms.

"I'm so clumsy... I'm sorry." Tohru said, just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't...don't feel bad. It's alright. I don't mind carrying you. I should do this more often. I kind of really love carrying you in my arms anyway." Kyo said as he looked at Tohru, complete love in his eyes.

AN: Chapter done. To the user with the same story name as mine. All apologies. I did not steal your story name. I was actually unaware that there was that. Anyway. Clearing that up aside. Hope you all like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Apple Of His Eye**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill. **

**Note: This chapter is going to be a little bit long, a couple surprises and definitely somewhat crazy! Let's just say that Jerri and Tohru have a LOT more in common then you currently have read.**

* * *

Tohru woke up to the sound of rain on the roof. Getting up to go to the washroom, she screamed. Loud. She was unaware that Kyo was in there already. Running out in embarrassment, she sat on the bed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know... After all, we did make love a couple of times. And we have both seen each other naked more times then not." Kyo said as he held Tohru's hand.

"Walk with me. I have a surprise waiting outside." Kyo said as he kissed the top of her head and led her outside.

As they walked outside, Tohru was greeted by a picnic. And a very nice layout. Tohru and Kyo sat down to eat.

"This is so wonderful!" Tohru said as she got a piece of sushi.

"I'm glad you lov..." Kyo was cut off as Tohru ran inside to use the washroom. Kyo shook his head and decided to move the picnic inside, for Tohru's sake, and the fact that it looked like it would rain heavily.

"Not used to being pregnant...but I can handle it." Tohru said as she laid on the bed. Kyo picked her up and held her close.

"So tell me. What are you really feeling? I know our lives are going to change. I've noticed your body is starting to change. Bigger breasts, self conscious a lot more, mood swings galore, food cravings. But it's all okay. We can handle this together." Kyo said as he squeezed Tohru's hand lovingly.

"Oh, Kyo..." Tohru started to say as Kyo brushed his lips across hers, almost kissing her as a loud crash was heard outside.

Jerri was there. And not gracefully either. She managed to fall and break a wood crib that Kyo was working on.

Sighing, Kyo helped Jerri up and picked up the pieces of his now demolished project.

"Good morning Kyo and Tohru! I hope you two are doing well. Sorry about last night. I guess I get a little crazy. Oh well. Sanity is rare!" Jerri said as she went inside.

"Oh Tohru. Do you know they called me the dirty blonde bombshell in my school years?" Jerri asked, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Was that because of your E cup breasts, your legs, your butt, your natural dirty blonde hair, your amazing facial features, your slightly bitchy personality, or all of the above?" Robin asked, satisfied with himself. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other while Jerri was pretty embarrassed.

"Aye, Robin... You give too many personal details about me away." Jerri said, as she hung her head down low and sulked.

"I guess I should explain. Jerri and I have known each other since we were both 13. So around 11 years or so. We started going out when we were 16. When I first met her, I thought she was an obnoxious, loud bitch who wouldn't shut up. But somehow, I felt that she was the one for me, and that I loved her. All of her. I wanted to spend my life with her. Even at age 13. I just wanted to wait a few years for us to both grow up. So wait I did. While I waited, we both grew up in many ways. In high school, she was known as the dirty blonde bombshell. Mostly for her looks, and her personality. She would come over to my house and tell me about the guys that asked her out. It made me sick to my stomach. The thought of Jerri going out with other guys. I loved her and ended up telling her one day when she came over to study." Robin finished as he remembered.

**-start flashback sequence, Robin's POV and the events of that day-**

"Ugh. Homeroom is such a drag. I can't believe we had to watch that boring video on the American constitution! Oh. Did you hear? One of the football players asked me to be his date for prom and..." Jerri was silenced by a kiss.

"Jerri. I love you. Do you want to go with me instead...?" Robin asked. Blushing like crazy.

_What did I just do...? There's no way she's going to go to prom with me... I just kissed her. Ugh, I truly am a hopeless idiot. Even if I do love her, there's no chance in hell of us being together. She has many guys who would do anything to be with her. Here I am, a 15 year old, asking the girl he loves, to go with prom to him...I'm stupid. _

Jerri sat down beside me, held my hand and lightly squeezed it. Somehow she could tell what was on my mind. Was what I was feeling really that obvious? I just decided to close my eyes and let Jerri say what was on her mind.

"Finally. You finally said those words... I've been waiting. The only reason I didn't say how I felt sooner is because I'm great at hiding how I truly feel inside, and I was afraid. Afraid that if I tell the boy I consider my best friend, the boy I spend my afternoons, weekends and holidays with, wouldn't feel the same. I'm so glad... I would love to go to prom with you."

Jerri said, crying happily as she and Robin hugged.

"That's my boy!"

"My son has a date for prom... Truly wonderful."

I did not know my parents were in the room. I wonder how much they saw. How much they heard. I started to not care. I finally confessed my love to Jerri, and got a very pleasant surprise in the end. Life is great to me. Truly.

**-end flashback sequence-**

Tohru was in tears after hearing the super sweet story. Her heart melted a thousand times with replaying it in her mind.

"Another time our love for each other was cemented even more was the death of my parents. Jerri and I were in class that winter afternoon. I still remember it like it was yesterday." Robin said, wiping away a tear as he remembered again.

**-start flashback sequence, Robin's POV, events of day again-**

"Robin Jennings, please come to the campus office. Robin Jennings, please come to the office building."

My heart was racing. I wondered what could possibly be wrong to call me out of class that day. That's when my heart dropped into my stomach. I sad two police officers. One introduced himself as Officer McAllen, the other one introduced himself as Officer Cunningham.

"What's the matter, officers?" Jerri asked as I fell over, nearly startled by her quick and silent arrival.

"I came to see what was up.. The teacher was distracted and I'm worried about you, dear.." Jerri said, visibly upset at the cops being here and me getting called out of class.

"Well," Officer McAllen began to speak. "This morning we received a call about a car with two people inside parked outside a garage at a house. When we checked, the two people were already dead. They looked like they were in their mid forties. We believe they're your parents." Officer McAllen said, looking upset at the news he just gave me.

I dropped to my knees and starting crying. Hard. I just couldn't believe it. How could they be so sure that my parents were dead in that car? What if it was a mistake? A cruel, cold hearted joke that someone was playing on me. Still, I mustered up the courage to ask to have the officers take Jerri and I to the scene. There was no way in hell I was going there alone. I couldn't. I needed Jerri there with me. For support. For strength. And to stop me from going crazy if it was indeed my parents.

As we got towards the car, I could see that it wasn't a cruel joke or a case of mistaken identity. They were my parents. I cried more that afternoon and night then I ever had. As I sat in the dorm I shared with Jerri that night, I cried. It broke her heart to see me like this, all she could do was hold me in her arms and listen as I cry. I ended up crying myself to sleep, in Jerri's arms. As I woke up the next morning, I found Jerri's coat over me, and the palms of her hands on my face.

"Listen... I love you. It breaks my heart to see you like this, but I'm by your side. You don't have to go through this alone. Lean on me. Let me be your angel, your guidance, someone who can help ease your pain." Jerri said, knowing full well she's right. I decided to let her help me with the sudden death of my parents and let her help me take the pain away.

As the days, weeks and months went by, Jerri helped me heal. And in return, when Jerri's parents finally decided their lifestyle was more important then, in their eyes, raising a loud, disobedient woman who was giving them grief instead of joy, and disowning her after their last phone call, I was there for Jerri. From the moments she stayed up crying until 1 or 2 in the morning to the days she was feeling bitter about everything and was in a bad mood because of being disowned.

**-end flashback-**

"What a beautiful yet tragic story. It makes you realize how strong a person is." Tohru said as she gave everyone a cup of tea.

"That's why I can happily say, I have all that I want and I'm in heaven. Jerri is everything to me. She's the reason I am who I am today. In fact, I've been meaning to do this... Jerri, will you marry me?" Robin asked as he held a gorgeous diamond ring out.

"Yes!" Jerri shouted as she hugged Robin and had the ring on her finger soon after.

AN: Long. Chapter. Maybe too long? Haha, I'm content with this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Lost Dream**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill.**

**Note: This is a dark/depressing chapter mostly. Fair warning.**

* * *

The next day brought heavy rain. By now, Tohru was nine weeks pregnant. Kyo thought it would be nice if he did the laundry so Tohru could sleep in. As Kyo tried to figure out how turn on the washer machine, he got more and more frustrated that it wouldn't turn on.

"It's not plugged in." A sleepy Tohru said as she yawned afterwards.

As she went to reach for the plug, Kyo stopped her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the living room. He couldn't help but wonder how today was going to go.

_Tohru... You haven't had any mood swings or cravings lately. But I feel that's going to change today. I wonder if we're having a little boy or a little girl. Either one would be nice. Though I would love to have a son. It doesn't matter. As long as the baby is healthy and you're safe as well, Tohru._

Kyo was snapped out of his thoughts by Tohru, who was getting irritated that there was nothing to eat or drink. Kyo and Tohru went to the local open air flea market where they ended up getting ten bags worth of food. As they got home, they were greeted by two packages.

One read:

_"Dear Tohru, _

_I hear you're pregnant. Congratulations! Here are some things you'll need once your baby is here. _

_With sincerity, Hatori. _

The second and last package read:

_"Dear Tohru,_

_I hope this parcel reaches you. I heard the news. Haru and I are very much thrilled for you. I thought I should purchase some products for you and your growing family. So here. I hope you like it._

_Love Rin and Haru. _

Tohru bent over to pick up the packages. Kyo couldn't help but stare at her as she did this. He had to admit, there were some upsides to having a pregnant woman living with him each and every day. Kyo was soon interrupted by Tohru trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? Oh you're nauseous again. Alright. Let me get the key out of my jacket pock..." Kyo was soon interrupted by Tohru shoving her hands in his pockets, searching frantically for the key, finally finding it and running to the washroom.

"Honey, are you ok...? Kyo asked, kind of worried.

"GO AWAY! I'M OK. FOR ONCE I WISH YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING INSTEAD OF ASK IF I'M OK OR NOT. AND BY THE WAY, NO, NOTHING WILL MAKE IT UP TO ME EXCEPT A LONG, HOT BATH AND MAYBE A FOOT MASSAGE." Tohru shouted as she threw up more.

Kyo sighed as he went to make some hot tea and soup. Yes, soup. Because that seems to be the only things Tohru can stomach lately through this pregnancy. Soup and tea. As he put the kettle on the stove, he heard the TV come on. Tohru rested her head on the table as Kyo handed her some tea. Kyo put his hand on Tohru's head and pulled her close to him.

"Sounds like we need a nap." Kyo said, picking up a tired Tohru as he went up the stairs and placed her down on the bed. As they got under the covers and cuddled closely, Tohru rested her head on Kyo's chest.

"I have a feeling Jerri and Robin are going to be our best friends forever." Tohru said as she pushed a long tangle of hair from her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Kyo asked, not sure if there was any truth to what she was saying.

"Well... I just know. I don't know how you explain it. I suppose you could call it intuition? But this feeling isn't going to go away. Speaking of Jerri, she said she was pregnant as well. I wanted to ask you if it was ok if Jerri and I had dinner together. That way, you and Robin can have guy time!" Tohru said happily. Kyo agreed, only adding to her joy.

Later that night, they all met up at the local park. Jerri and Tohru would go their way for tonight, and Kyo and Robin would go their way. As the two pairs went to different parts of the city, Tohru and Jerri found this cute little restaurant and waited for a table. Finally getting a table, Tohru and Jerri started talking.

"You're nine weeks as well? I knew we had a lot in common! I find that the nausea and moodswings are bad. The cravings too." Tohru said as she ordered pasta carbonara and a garden salad with iced tea. Jerri ordered chicken with mushrooms and angel hair pasta with sparkling water.

Meanwhile...

Robin and Kyo were sitting at a table in a sports bar. Beers in hand, watching some soccer game.

"So tell me, have you had sex since you found out your girl was pregnant? Robin asked as Kyo spat out his beer.

"I take it you're embarrassed. Ah well. Jerri seems to want it morning, noon and night. While I do perform well in that department, I can't keep up with her needs!" Robin said, stopping to take a sip of his beer.

"Man, you're lucky. I haven't been able to get her in the mood lately. She's either moody as hell, throwing up, or she's too tired. It's been a couple of weeks, 4 to be exact, since we made love. I'm hoping she feels better soon." Kyo finished as he munched on some fries.

Back at the restaurant...

As Tohru and Jerri finished their food and drink, Jerri stared at Tohru for a few seconds.

"So how's your sex life?" Jerri asked as Tohru blushed madly.

"It's...It's quiet. I've been tired, moody and nauseous. I'm never in the mood for it lately. Kyo must be hoping I get better though... I hope so too. I don't regret getting pregnant... But I miss making love with him. I miss those moments we used to spend together." Tohru said as she sighed.

_I miss the way our legs were entwined. The way he used to whisper in my ear. The way he felt next to me and inside of me. The way he ran his fingers through my hair. The way he would wrap his arms around my waist when he was in the mood. I miss everything about what we used to do._

Jerri suddenly got up from the table, startling Tohru from her thoughts. Knowing it wasn't good, she followed Jerri to the stall. There was a long and eery silence before a scream was heard.

"I'm bleeding!" Jerri screamed as the other people in the restaurant wondered what all the commotion in the bathroom was. Tohru opened the stall door to see blood on Jerri's underwear and on Jerri's fingers.

"Am I losing the baby?" Jerri asked as she started crying. Tohru ran out into the crowded restaurant.

"Someone call 911! She might be having a miscarriage. She's bleeding for no reason!" Tohru yelled as loud as she could.

As the ambulance came, Tohru ran through the city in a panic. Trying to find Robin and Kyo. Finally finding them sitting on a park bench. Tripping over her own two feet, Kyo and Robin saw her and ran to her aid. As she got up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Tohru... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kyo asked as he started to hold her. As she explained why she was crying, Robin fell to his knees.

"We're going to the hospital. Now." Robin said as he dusted his pants off and walked towards the hospital she was being delivered too. Kyo and Tohru followed close behind.

Once there, Kyo and Tohru waited in the lobby area while Robin stood at the receptionist desk, waiting for a nurse.

"Hi. May I help you?" The nurse asked, noticing the worry and pain in Robin's eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for my fiancée, Jerri Walters. I was told she was being brought to this hospital. Please... If you know which room she's in, tell me." Robin said, choking back the tears he felt coming.

"Oh, Hun. Miscarriages are never easy. Follow me, please." The nurse said as she led Robin to a room not far from the nurse's station.

"She just got here and asked us to let you know she's sorry." The nurse said as she gave Robin a quick hug and went back to the desk.

"Hey, honey... I heard what happened from Tohru. I'm very much worried about you." Robin said as he gave Jerri a kiss on her forehead and gently squeezed her hand.

"We lost the baby...I'm sorry. I feel like I failed us. More so you..." Jerri said as tears streamed down her face. Only to be wiped away by Robin's hand.

"Don't...don't you ever think that, ok? It's not your fault, not your fault at all... I remember what we told each other, that we would always be there for one another, no matter what. It'll be alright. I promise." Robin said as he and Jerri both smiled at each other a little.

As Robin walked out of Jerri's hospital room. He went outside, followed by Tohru and Kyo. Robin sat down on a bench.

"You know..it hurts. Losing the pregnancy. Our first child. I just can't believe it. Despite this, I want to remain friends with you and Tohru. I know Jerri will feel the same as I do. Anyway, I'm going back to the room to be by her side again. I'll see you too later?" Robin said as he walked back to Jerri's hospital room.

AN: Wow. My ideas take me far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Believe In You**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill.**

**Note: Doing something I've never done before. Making this chapter slightly lemonish, adding a whole lot of joy, and probably some OOC Kyoru. Anyway, in this chapter, without giving too much away, Kyo has a BIG surprise for Tohru. **

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Tohru felt something heavy on top of her, kissing her on the neck and trying to rub her through her underwear. Finally pushing it off, there was a plethora of colorful words and a very irritated Kyo rubbing his bruised ankle. Tohru shot up out of bed quicker then a fish jumping out of water.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Tohru said as she ran around like a maniac, trying to find where she placed Hatori's number at.

"Goddamnit... Forget it. Try to initiate something between us and I get pushed off the damn bed. Fuck this. I'm sleeping on the couch." Kyo said as he stormed out of the room, highly annoyed that it was 1 AM and he had a bruised ankle because of his sort of romantic efforts.

Morning came as Tohru woke up feeling refreshed again. By this time today, she was now ten weeks pregnant. Kyo was feeling a lot better too. Thanks to some much needed TLC from Tohru and some medicine from Hatori, who stopped by earlier this morning.

...

"How did you bruise your ankle?" Hatori asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his sudden question.

"Oh that's easy. I was pushed out of bed by a certain someone when I tried to show affection." Kyo said as he stared at a blushing Tohru.

"I see. Usually women who are pregnant tend to stray away from sex. Unless for some reason their hormones make them act otherwise." Hatori finished explaining as he handed Kyo and Tohru books on motherhood and pregnancy. Hatori said his goodbyes as he showed himself the door.

...

As Tohru got ready to go out for a bit, Kyo stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, to hear the baby's heartbeat! And to go clothes shopping. Pretty soon I'll be too big for my regular clothes." Tohru said as she went to the door.

"Well... Let me come with you. I want to hear the baby's heartbeat as well. I meant what I said about being a father... I'm ready for our child to be born. So we can raise it together." Kyo said as he held Tohru's hand while they walked down the street to the OBGYN office.

"Well. The baby has a strong heartbeat. Perfect toes and perfect fingers. Everything looks a-ok!" The nurse said as she went over Tohru's stomach with the Doppler. Kyo and Tohru smiled at each other tenderly over this news.

"Now if you want we can do find out the gender at 16 weeks. Most couples I see choose the 16 week mark to find out." The nurse finished explaining, to which Tohru and Kyo happily agreed.

As the days and weeks passed by, Tohru and Kyo focused on their wedding planning and growing baby. Tohru was now wearing maternity clothes and Kyo was putting the finishing touches on the baby's nursery. It was all gender netrual for now. As they finialized everything with their wedding coordinator, they finally could relax. Tohru and Kyo changed their minds and decided to wait until the 20 week mark to find out the baby. Today was the day they would find out the gender.

At the OBGYN office, they met with the same nurse as before. As they waited, the nurse finally got a good glimpse and turned to the engaged couple.

"It's a boy, congratulations!" The nurse exclaimed happy as Tohru and Kyo hugged each other.

As they walked home, Kyo stopped to see Tohru standing there, wiping her eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked, starting to worry.

"Oh no... I'm crying tears of joy. This is real. In about 18 more weeks or so, we'll be parents." Tohru said as she smiled brightly at Kyo, practically melting his heart and making him fall even more in love with him.

_Wow... It's real. This life we created. I'm so happy... That the baby is healthy, Tohru is safe and that we're having a son. I have no doubts that I can raise this, our, child with Tohru. I have no doubts that I can be the best father I can be. Or the best husband I can be to Tohru. _

Stopping to kiss Tohru on her lips softly, they walked home, hand in hand.

As they got home, they called everyone and anyone to tell them the good news. As the weeks came and went, they got baby boy items galore. One day Tohru got a mysterious package. As she opened it, it was a beautiful white kimono, with a headpiece, with intstructions not to wear until the wedding.

As the week for the birth of the baby arrived, Tohru had her hospital bag packed and Kyo's bag packed as well. Tohru was 38 weeks today. As Tohru and Kyo went outside for a bit, Tohru collapsed in pain.

"Tohru?!" Kyo shouted as he ran to see why she collapsed.

"Contraction...water broke...drive...hospital...bag...now." She said as she panted in between the contractions as they got frequent and stronger.

Kyo shook the water off his hand as he helped Tohru up and rushed to the hospital.

"Agh! Ahhhh! It hurts. It hurts!" Tohru screamed as she was rushed to the labor and delivery department, while Kyo filled out papers. Soon reunited with Tohru, Kyo sat in the chair next to her, squeezed her hand after kissing it, and waited.

"Uhhhhhh..." was all Tohru could muster as she had a death grip on Kyo's hand while she went through a rather strong contraction. As she started to relax, she heard something go plop on the floor.

"That would be the mucous plug... Meaning the baby will make his arrival any time now!" The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

As the nurse came back, she shoved a finger inside and measured how many centimeters she was.

"7 centimeters dilated. This baby will be here fairly soon." The nurse said as she removed her finger and threw her glove away.

The hours went by as Tohru slowly got more dilated. 9 centimeters. It was 11 PM as she and Kyo looked at each other with tired eyes. Kyo decided to get some coffee to help keep him up. As Kyo stepped out to get fresh air, a nurse came and got him.

"10 centimeters already?!" Kyo asked in shock, dropping his coffee on the floor.

"Now Tohru, I want you to push as best as you can." The nurse said as she sat by her birth canal.

Gripping Kyo's hand again, she gave one big push and the baby was out.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!" Was the only sound that was heard in the room as Kyo and Tohru looked at each other in sheer amazement.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked Kyo as he stood there, not understanding what she was asking.

"Excuse me, sir. But would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked the stunned father as she handed him the clasp and scissors. Snapping back to reality, it was done. And the placenta was delivered soon after. The nurse placing the newborn baby in Tohru's arms.

AN: Sorry for the sudden cliffhanger. I got busy and the browser refreshed on me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: All I See**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill.**

**Note: Ideas still coming. I have a couple of surprises for this chapter and my readers. Fair warning, this chapter might be short. Undecided. **

* * *

It was a gorgeous afternoon as Tohru breastfed her newborn baby boy and Kyo sat by her side.

"So...what are we going to name him?" Kyo asked, scratching his head a little.

"Akemi. We'll call him Akemi." Tohru said as she gently wiped some milk from the baby's mouth.

As the three of them got checked out, they were told they could leave the hospital. As they put the baby in a stroller they purchased. As they walked to the home they owned, there was a quiet air. Followed by the wind against the grass and the trees.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" Shouted many voices who wanted to see the baby. As the celebration went underway, Tohru and Kyo managed to slip out of sight a couple of times to be alone together while Akemi was being adored by many members of the Sohma family. As it got late and people started to leave, Akemi was put down for a nap as Kyo helped Tohru and everyone else clean up the house.

Soon, it was just Akemi, Tohru and Kyo. As Akemi slept, Kyo and Tohru sat down.

"So we have a beautiful baby boy now. I wouldn't change it for the world." Kyo said as he kissed Tohru and held her close to him. Now he could look forward to their wedding, with everything planned. He was no longer afraid of being a father. He had complete confidence in himself.

As their wedding day arrived, Kyo and Tohru were in different rooms. So they would not see each other until they arrived at the temple. Once there, there were members of the Sohma family, Tohru's grandfather, her friends too. The ceremony was long yet heartfelt and beautiful. Once that was over, everyone made their way over to the reception. Lots of food, drink dancing, and people everywhere. As Kyo and Tohru had their first dance as husband and wife, the atmosphere was thick with love and happiness. As Kyo danced with his new wife, he started to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so happy... So happy to be spending this day with you... From the first day we met, all I saw was you on my mind. All I see is you and our son in our future. I love you, my angel." Kyo said as he lightly spun Tohru around. Lots of pictures were taken that night with everyone and anyone. As night fell, everyone said their goodbyes and made promises to visit as often as they can.

Soon it was a new day as the leaves began to turn a different color and weather started to change. Akemi was one month old by this time as Kyo and Tohru slowly but surely settled into parenthood and soon went back to their lives. Autumn was a lovely month for the trio as they took Akemi trick or treating for the first time.

* * *

AN: Going to go ahead and do the third part to this series, title to be announced soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Two Hearts, One Love **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill.**

**Note: Scraping the trilogy idea and sticking with this story instead. :) **

* * *

As the afternoon sun shined brightly on the Honda/Sohma(*) household, Tohru was putting away the baby's clothes and Kyo was out in the garden gathering fruits and vegetables for the cool autumn months and snowy winter months as well.

As Tohru put Akemi's clothes on the bottom shelf, Kyo happened to walk past this and stood there and watched.

_So wonderful how she looks bent over like that... No! What am_ _the hell I thinking? I can't just let my long manhood take over like that. I also can't let my hormones control my actions. She's just HAD a baby for crying out loud. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this... Though I miss making love to her, the intimacy we shared, the nights we'd spend in each other's arms... No. It's just too soon for me to ask such a thing of her. Besides, I'd rather wait until she's healed from her tearing. _

Kyo shook his head and started to walk away when he felt something tug on his wrist. He noticed Tohru had a worried look on her face.

"Kyo... Can we talk? I think it's important... And once we do, maybe things between us will feel better. Because lately, I've felt there's something on your mind but you're not telling me. You don't hug or kiss me anymore, and I don't know, maybe I'm not attractive to you anymore...Won't you please tell me whatever the case is?"

_So she finally noticed it... How do I explain it without hurting her feelings..? How do I say the reason why I haven't touched her yet is because I want her to heal from her tearing after she gave birth? Will it upset her? Ugh. That's the last thing I want. I guess I should be honest already. _

"Tohru, come sit outside with me, please?" He said softly as he hung his head down a little, unsure of how she would take the news he had to tell her so desperately.

As they sat outside on the garden bench, Kyo held Tohru's hands in his lap as he started to talk.

"You... You know I love you, right, Tohru? You're my world, my sunshine, you're everything to me. The whole reason we haven't hugged, kissed or had any sort of intimacy is because of the fact you just had a baby and are still healing due to your vaginal tear. That and I wanted to wait until you were ready for that. I'm so worried that if I hug or kiss you that I'll go further then that."

"Oh Kyo... I didn't know that was the only worry on your mind. I'm sorry I let our intimacy go downhill. I miss those moments too. I want to try tonight though... If that's ok with you. Just to see how it goes." Tohru was met with a gentle kiss on the lips and having her hand held as they went inside.

As Kyo stepped out of the shower, he saw Tohru standing near the lingerie drawer. As he crept up behind her and put his hands on her chest. She screamed and tumbled on the bed, knocking herself out.

_Sigh. You gotta be more careful now... You now have two people who need your love and attention._

Kyo laid Tohru on the bed quietly and left the room to go get some ice. As Tohru woke up, she felt her head and looked around the room, quickly spotting Kyo in his towel still.

"Hey you. You're finally awake. I'm glad. I was starting to get worried about you." Kyo said as he threw his towel to the ground and sat next to Tohru.

"How... How long was I out cold for?" Tohru asked, getting more aroused that Kyo was sitting by her closely. Naked for that fact, even.

"Hmm... Well, it was 8PM when it happened, so I'd say an hour now. By the way, I fed and changed Akemi so we could finally have alone time together." Kyo said as he reached for Tohru's shirt and pants, feeling himself starting to get hard.

Not wasting any precious time, Tohru had all her clothes off and scattered across various places in the room. As Kyo got on top of her, Tohru turned her head to the side, trying to hide the worry she felt.

As Kyo tried to go in, she instinctively put her hands in front of her soaking wet area. As if to say, "it's probably going to hurt? Go easy and slow on me?" to which he agreed by holding her in his arms and whispering in her ear that everything would be ok and that he would do everything he could not to hurt her. By this simple action, he was taking all of her worry and doubt away. She let him in. As he slowly went inside her, he was careful not to make the tearing worse and started to make love to her as the night seemed to go on forever.

As the gentle thrusting was driving her to her edge, she let go. So did he. As they both drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

..

Several weeks passed them by and now Tohru was all healed from her tear. Akemi now was 4 months old.

One morning came as Tohru woke up and smelled something cooking. Leeks. Somehow a food she could tolerate now made her sick. As she ran to the washroom, Kyo felt that this was an all too familiar situation now repeating itself.

Seeing her in the bedroom, looking for a test of some sort, Kyo touched her back and held something in his hand.

"Looking for this, are we? You know...if you're pregnant again, that's ok, you know. I think I'm bet-" Kyo was cut off as Tohru ran to use the test Kyo found.

As Tohru waited the required amount of time the test allowed, Kyo sat besides her and held her hand.

Positive. She couldn't stop staring at the positive pregnancy test.

For the second time, Kyo and Tohru are parents to be. _Again. _

* * *

AN: Sorry for the vague end of that lemon. I know it's probably OOC, AU and maybe too soon... But Tohru's pregnant again!

ANx2: I don't know how surnames work in Japanese marriages, so if anyone has an idea, let me know, thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: For The Love Of Us**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Rated M for adult themes and swearing. If you're under 18, don't say I didn't warn you. No seriously, don't read if you're immature and think these kinds of stories are gross. Eh. Well. You know the drill.**

**Note: Listening to Feel So High by Des'ree, I Believe In You by Idris Muhammad, It's Alright (Baby's Coming Back) by Eurythmics (and YES. I like my oldies), and a general great mood inspired me to write this chapter. **

* * *

As Tohru stared at the test, Kyo walked into the room to see if anything was ok. As he got closer, he saw the test.

_Wow. Tohru is pregnant again. I'm happy, I honestly and truly am. I want to shout it to the world that the woman I love is pregnant with our second child. _

Kyo walked over and put his hand over Tohru's stomach. Ecstatic that she was expecting again.

"How many weeks are you at in this pregnancy, Tohru?"

"The test said I'm six weeks, I suppose I should call Hatori to check."

As Tohru dialed the number, a stressed Hatori picked up the phone.

"Yes. Hello. I'm very busy with my patients today and... Oh, it's you. I apologize. You're pregnant again? Well, congratulations. Do you know how many weeks the... Six? I'll be over this afternoon. Try not to ovework yourself." His stress going away somewhat as he smiled for the first time today.

"Is sissy pregnant again?" Kisa asked. Hatori nodded as he decided to bring Kisa along.

Somewhere in the town, Arisa was on break at her job when she was greeted by Tohru. Kyo had gone to his job as a landscaper. It was tough but it earned a great amount of money to not worry about anything monthly. As Tohru greeted Arisa, the two sat down to talk. Hanajima had gone to visit relatives for a few weeks.

"Aw! He's cute, Tohru!" Arisa squealed. Tohru then showed Arisa a positive pregnancy test.

"And I'm pregnant with our second child!"

Arisa's mouth fell open as she had a blank expression on her face. After taking a few minutes for the shock to wear off, she finally spoke.

"You're...You're pregnant with your second child?...AW COME HERE!" Arisa instantly hugged Tohru. Inside she was worried about her best friend having another child. But she knew she (Tohru) was with the right guy and would somehow survive.

As Tohru said her goodbye to Arisa and walked home, she was greeted by Hiro who has just come out of a video rental store.

"Hey. I heard Kisa was going to be at your house. You don't mind if I walk with you, do you? You don't? Alright, cool." Hiro said as he walked by Tohru's side, at a distance mind you. They may be friends but that doesn't mean he still can't get over being a little brat sometimes.

As they arrived home, Kisa hugged Tohru tightly and put her hand over Tohru's stomach, then looking up at her with those adorable golden eyes.

"Sissy's pregnant again?"

"Wait, what?" Hiro asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant with mine and Kyo's child!" Tohru said happily.

Hatori walked over and put his stethoscope on her stomach, finally taking if off after a few minutes.

"The baby has a strong heartbeat." He said as he smiled at the pregnant woman and left, with Kisa and Hiro as they said their goodbyes.

As Kyo came home and got into the shower, he sensed something was off. After rushing out of the shower, he found Tohru on the floor. Immediately picking her up, he held her close to him in his arms.

"Tohru... What's wrong?" He asked, frantic with worry and panic, knowing this was unlike her to just be found on the floor like that. After some thinking, he took he outside and laid with her in the grass. Finally coming out of it, Tohru found herself in bed with a note on the nightstand.

"I felt severely dizzy, had a migraine and fainted." She decided to let him know by text.

"Tohru, I've gone to get some food for us to eat. I'll be back soon, love Kyo."

As Tohru went to go to the washroom and came back out, she decided to check on Akemi. He was fast asleep, well fed and had his diaper changed. Smiling, she went to wait for Kyo to come back. As he did, he went upstairs and noticed the bed sheets were messy.

"I saw your text. I'm so relieved you're ok, Tohru." He said as he handed her some vegetable pasta and green tea.

After Tohru finished her food and drink, Kyo took her dishes for her and went downstairs. After coming back upstairs, he pulled Tohru close by him and held her tight.

_Everything. You're everything to me. I would surely die if you were to leave me or if something happened to me. I'll be your protector, your savior, your Prince Charming, anything you need, want or ask of me, I'll find a way to give to you. I love you, Tohru. _

As they both laid there, listening to one another's heartbeats and breathing, they both fell asleep, content and in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: I'm going to go more into detail about Tohru's pregnancy then I did last time.


End file.
